Yes, We Have No Bananas
by TwilightFairy928
Summary: When Demyx can't find his favorite ice cream, he turns to Xigbar, Axel and Vexen for help.


**Yes, We Have No Bananas**

Demyx leaned against the door of the freezer, scanning the contents on the shelves. After returning from a mission, he decided to relax and eat lunch. Now, lunch was over, and he wanted dessert. Unfortunately, he was wasn't seeing anything that struck him as tasty in the entire kitchen. He frowned, swaying back and forth with the door while in thought. He groaned.

"Hey, Dem! What are you doing?"

The young nobody turned around to see Xigbar, and he smiled.

"I was just looking for some dessert," Demyx replied with a shrug, "We're almost out of everything. Who's turn is it to go shopping this time?"

"Dunno," Xigbar said with a shrug, "What kind of thing are you wanting?"

"I'm in the mood for…" he thought for a few moments before answering, "…something with _bananas."_

"Like, a banana split, or something?" his friend suggested.

"Or banana ice cream," he said.

"They make that…?" Xigbar said, "Where did you hear about that?"

"I've tried it before, and I liked it," Demyx said, "That was when I was on a mission one time, but I don't remember where. Hey, what about Axel, Roxas and Xion?"

"I don't think they're made out of banana ice cream, dude," the other joked, "At least, last time I checked, they weren't."

"No!" he huffed, "I mean, they get ice cream when they're done with their missions, right?"

"I guess so."

"So, maybe if I ask them, they'll let me come along!" Demyx said.

"Go for it," Xigbar said, "I'm not stopping you."

"Alright," he said with a grin, slamming the freezer door shut and running toward the door. But as a thought occurred to him, he slid to a stop.

"Hey, uh," Demyx said, "Do you have any idea _where_ they might be?"

"Nope," Xigbar replied.

"Um, okay, then," Demyx sighed, "See ya." With that, he dashed around the corner, crashing onto someone. Having flopped forward into the nobody's arms, the Melodious Nocturne slowly looked up.

"Axel!" he exclaimed, scrambling to stand upright.

"Yeah, hey…" the tall, red headed man greeted him, as he arched an eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Demyx replied, dusting himself off, "Hey, where are you going, right now?"

"I'm going to complete a mission in Twilight Town, with Roxas," he answered, "Why?"

"Can I come with you?"

"I thought you didn't like doing missions?" Axel said, his eyebrow riding even higher up along his forehead.

"I don't," Demyx said, "I really meant that I was wondering if you'd mind if I hung out with you guys when you're done…?"

"Why?"

"You get ice cream after missions, right?" he began, "I've heard about it. So… I was kinda craving some ice cream, myself, you know… er… _would_ you mind…?" Axel smirked.

"Sure," he said, "I don't mind, and I seriously doubt that Roxas would mind either."

"Thanks!" Demyx said, "Hey, uh, do you know if the place that you get ice cream from sells _banana_ ice cream…?"

"No, I think they only sell sea-salt ice cream," Axel replied. Demyx drooped.

"Oh, well…" he sighed, "I was hoping they would. You can go on without me, then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, then," Axel shrugged, "See you later." Demyx moaned, nodded and waved in response. He then turned back toward the kitchen, but paused, noticing Xigbar, who stood staring back at him with a fudge-sicle sticking out of his mouth.

"Hey…" Demyx said slowly, pointing accusingly at the frozen treat, "Where'd you get the fudgy?"

"The other freezer," Xigbar replied, pointing a thumb back at a freezer that Lexaeus had recently helped Vexen install, "The new one, remember? There's tons of stuff in there." As his eyes rested on that beautiful, white freezer, Demyx could have sworn that he heard angels sing.

"Other… freezer…?" he said, practically floating over to it.

"Uh, yeah?" the other said, "Didn't you check in there earlier?"

Demyx slowly shook his head as he opened the door and scanned the shelves. He imagined that his eyes dilated as he found what he was searching for- _banana ice cream. _

"Banana, banana, banana!" he sang, pulling it off the shelf and quickly finding a bowl and a scoop.

"Um, you're welcome?" Xigbar said uncertainly.

"Banana, banana, banana, banana, banana!" Demyx continued as he dipped several scoops and placed it in his bowl, along with a spoon.

"Okay, I _get_ it," his friend growled.

"Banana, banana, banana, banana, banana, banana, bana-"

"_Cut it out!"_ Xigbar snapped, "Seriously, dude, I get the point! Just eat it already!" Demyx immediately obeyed and devoured the ice cream.

"You know, I had _no idea_ that you liked bananas so much," his friend mused.

"_If you keep snacking like that, the organization will waste a fortune on food!" _

They both looked to see Vexen glaring at them from the doorway.

"_Vekshun!"_ Demyx exclaimed, grinning as pale, yellow ice cream dripped down his chin, "di' chu get da ish crum?"

"Yes, I bought the ice cream," Vexen replied, rolling his eyes, "I could hardly take anymore of your whining from last week about it, so I thought that would silence you. Now I know that you will even speak with your mouth full. Disgusting. Well, I suppose it was worth a try…" Having finished, Demyx dropped his spoon in the bowl and rushed forward to hug the scientist.

"What _are_ you doing?!" Vexen shrieked, _"Number nine, take your sticky fingers off of my coat!" _

"I'm just thanking you," Demyx said, waving his hand, causing a bubble of water to appear before him. He washed his hands in the water and splashed some on his face.

"Very well," the elder nobody sighed, "But do not attempt to hug me _ever _again."

"Got it," Demyx said with a grin.

Summoning his sitar, he plopped down into a chair. Vexen rolled his eyes and Xigbar smirked and shook his head as the Melodious Nocturne began to devise a song about his beloved banana ice cream.

-This story was inspired by a conversation between my little brother and I. My brother kept chanting, "banana, banana, banana…!" for whatever reason, until it got on my nerves. I have actually tried banana ice cream before, and it was pretty good, I have to admit. The title is the name of some song I heard on a sing-along DVD that my little sister loves to watch, although, from what I understand, the song is much older than that. Happy Demyx Day, everyone!- TwilightFairy928


End file.
